Mobile Suit Gundam Apocalypse
by Gundam Apocalypse
Summary: Kei finds Gato's mobile suit that started Operation Stardust, and from this weapon will spring the most powerful weapon, the Gundam Apocalypse. What he doesn't know is that there is another powerful Gundam that can destroy Earth, or start the Apocalypse.
1. Prologue

_The Apocalypse will always happen in the end,_

_where the good will judge over evil._

The war of UC0083, or known as the war of Operation Stardust, was the one of the most devastating war. Anavel Gato, using the GP02a Gundam, used the atomic bazooka at the Earth Federation ships at Solomon, in Konpeitoh. This started the Operation Stardust. And this started another great war, where many died, and the Zeon Forces, in the end, succeeded the true plan of Operation Stardust: dropping off a space colony to Earth. And from this devastating incident, the Earth Federation Forces and Zeon agreed to have a peace treaty.

UC 0084, the year of great peace. The Earth Federation Forces and Zeon are living peacefully, and are now helping each other to build and set up space colonies. During the war, there were lots of destroyed mobile suits, or some of its remains, still floating in space, and the Earth Federation RB-79 Balls of the clean-up section are in charge of cleaning those mess that happened during the war.

"Whew! Hope this is the last of 'em!" Kei, a pilot of a Ball, was about to go to the Salamis class ship.

"Hey!! Where do you think you're going??" asked by an officer in charge of the Balls.

"Um, I was about to go to this sector, checking out if there are more scraps to clean, hehehe!!" and he went off, acting as if he were really searching for the scraps. When he arrived there, he saw something shiny. Out of curiosity, he went on to investigate it further.

"Oh boy, more work to do. Just another scrap metals. I should be resting by now! Damn officer!" He went on further to check more about it, 'till he saw something really odd. He went to check it out, and he found out that it was the weapon that started the Operation Stardust.

"Oh hell, this can't be…."


	2. Chapter 1: The Weapon of Gato

"Oh hell, this can't be….the GP02a "Physalis"!!" With amazement, he went out of his Ball and takes a look at it.

The RX-78 GP02a "Physalis" Gundam, which was destroyed by Kou's GP01, its remains is still floating in space. Almost all of its parts are completely destroyed, or gone, but only the cockpit was still in a bit of a good shape.

"Too bad it's completely destroyed." He went to the cockpit and checked it out. He saw that the cockpit was already open, and went inside it. He pressed the buttons to see if the Gundam is still working. None. Now, he pressed all buttons, almost all at the same time, but this time, he kept moving the joystick-like controller. BZZT!!! Light came out inside the cockpit.

"Good, maybe I can still rebuild this thing." He shut off the destroyed Gundam, and went in to his Ball. He grabbed the Gundam, using the Ball, and went off to the ship.

As he arrived, he began thinking how to hide this Gundam, as it is not allowed for the clean-up section of the crew of the ship to keep any junk they got from their work.

"Hmm….if I just dispose this to garbage container, and if everyone's asleep, I'll sneak out and get the Gundam. But what shall I do with it after I got it??" He keeps thinking and thinking until that officer who saw him a while ago of doing something suspicious asked him, "Hello?! Earth to Ball-CR47!! Are you still there??"

"Um, yah, yah! Still here!! Gonna take the scrap into the container, sir!!" And mumbles "stupid bastard….!"

He places the destroyed Gundam into the container, and the container closes, trapping all the scrap metals inside, when he suddenly realized, "Uh-oh, what shall I do after I get the Gundam? OH SHIT!!! I still got no plans!!!" He felt frustrated, and went inside the ship and went to the cafeteria and sat with his friends.

"What is up?? What's with the long face?" asked Dan.

"Oh nothing, just tired, and even almost caught by the damned officer!!"

"You trying to sneak again to work, eh?" said Bert, who almost spilled his water on his plate.

"Uh, yeah, you could say that. Hehehe…" Kei begins to eat his food.

"Come on, Kei, that isn't like you." said Dan.

"Really, I'm just sooo tired."

"You're lying!! Come on, we're you're buddies!!"

"Yah! Buddies for life!!" said Bert, with his food stuffed inside his mouth.

"Really! I'm just tired!! Look, can we just…"

"Tell us what happened!"

"We'll keep it a secret!!"

"ARGH!! Alright, alright!! I'll tell you if you guys promise me not to tell it to others. And I mean ONLY we know it, capiche?"

"Yah, sure" said both.

"You see, I saw this….." The bell suddenly rang. "Oops, its bed time, c'ya tomorrow!!" and he quickly went out the cafeteria.

"Hmm, he's hiding something from us. What if we spy on him, Bert?"

"He's acting very strange, though. Yeah, sure." and both of them went to their rooms.

Kei took a shower, and went to his room. Dan and Bert went outside his room, just after Kei went in. They placed a small disk on the door, and they went to their own rooms.

It's already 12 midnight, and everyone's asleep. The hallways and corridors are dead silent, but was disturbed by beeping sound.

BEEP! BEEP! Dan and Bert was awaken by the sound. Dan turned off the beeping device. "OK, he's moving."

Both of them went towards Kei's room silently, until they saw a shadowed figure moving very swiftly, and silently like a ninja.

Kei went to the garbage container. It's completely locked, and requires a password to open the hatch. Using his screw driver, he opened the password device, and attached a cable to the device's chip from his laptop. He pressed some buttons to his laptop, and the hatch opens.

"Oooh boy! You really are a big trouble maker!" He stares at the destroyed GP02a. "Now I shall…."

"Hey, you!!!!" a voice came from outside the container.

Kei looked back, but he was blinded by a light. "I knew it was you, Kei. What are you up to this time, collecting garbages?"

"Oh Dan!!! You mother…….!! How'd you find me here anyway?"

Dan smiled back, holding up a device. "Oh, so you used a movement detector device…" said Kei, with an anguish expression on his face.

"Relax, Kei. We'll keep this a secret, remember?" said Bert, with a humble look on his face. "So, what are you doing here anyway? Is this what you're telling us during dinner time?"

"Ok, ok, you got me." Kei sat down and continued. "You see, while when we were cleaning the scraps, I found some scraped mobile suits floating, but…"

"What are you gonna do with those broken mobile suits?" Dan cut off Kei's speech. "They're scrap, and if you're planning to ride a GM, you could just join the military of the Earth Federation Forces, you know!!"

"Please! Let me continue!! You see, this's no ordinary mobile suit." Kei pointed out his finger to that badly destroyed cube-shaped object. "Do you recognize it?"

"It's just a broken part of a GM." said Dan.

"No, it looks more like Zaku's torso." said Bert.

"Nope. It's actually the GP02a" replied Kei with an evil smile on his face. Dan and Bert had their jaws opened wide upon hearing what he just said. "Holy…..ARE YOU REALLY SERIOUS??"

"Hahahahaha!! Come here." Kei went to the GP02a, with Dan and Bert following him. "How'd I say this is a GP02a? Look at the torso; it has a blue color, but was badly scratched so it turned into gray. And look at its vent. Isn't it this the only mobile suit that has a circular-shaped vent that is colored yellow? Well, do you believe me now?"

"Amazing…. This is Anavel Gato's mobile suit!!" cried Dan, while studying its parts. But Bert denied what he said – "No, this is just a stolen mobile suit! Gato just stole it!!"

"Well yeah! But Gato controlled this Gundam, so that means it's HIS mobile suit!!" replied Dan in a bit of anger.

"This is the weapon that contained the nuke!!" Bert is still searching for some bazooka remains attached to the torso.

"And this is the weapon that destroyed the Earth Federation ships at Konpeitoh!! 'Solomon, I have returned!!'" Dan imitates Anavel Gato's words and actions.

"That's the Operation Stardust!!" Bert then looked at Kei. "So, what are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna rebui….." The hatch suddenly closes. The three of them started going towards it, and trying to open it in any way they can.

"Someone!! Open this hatch!!"

"Hey!! You've trapped some people here!!"

"GP02a, you're DEFINITELY mine!!"

"Ok Bob, you can take her away!!" The garbage container suddenly moves, and is now headed for space colony 1.

"NOOOOOOOO!!" The three of them are stuck inside, still banging their hands on the hatch, except for Kei.


	3. Chapter 2: Reborn

The container arrived to space colony 1, and headed to the junk yard. "Nice going, Kei!! Now we can never go back to the ship!!" Dan was in flames, staring at Kei.

"Calm down, Dan, surely we can go back to the ship, right?" Bert tried to calm down Dan while looking a bit worried to Kei.

"By the way, what're you gonna do to the GP02a junk, Kei?!" Dan asked him in anger. But Kei was still looking cool, as if he didn't notice Dan's anger towards him. "See? I told you not to come with me…"

"!&#!()!!!!!" Dan runs towards him, almost punching him in the face, but Bert tried to stop him. "Guys, please stop this!! Surely we can find a way out here."

"I'm gonna rebuild the GP02a." Kei said, but this time he has a disappointed look on his face. "After I rebuild it, I wanna keep it, but since we're stuck here and you guys wanna go back, I might as well just sell it."

"Are you nuts?? If you're going to sell this thing, you're gonna start another war!!!"

"Dan, relax. We need money to be transported back to the ship. I left my money at my room. Do you guys have money?"

"No." replied both Dan and Bert.

Bert just thought of something. "Kei, does this thing work?" Kei replied, "Yeah. What's in your mind?" "What if we just use the parts to build a space pod! In that way we can go back to the ship!"

Kei was surprised, but dissatisfied to what he said. "NO!! If we do that, then there'll be cops chasing us for using an unknown or illegal vehicle to space! Also, we might be thought of as enemies too! And might shoot us down!"

The hatch opens. Sunlight goes inside the container, revealing all shadowed figures inside. "Hey, who are you people?" asked the garbage man outside. "Um, we were stuck here, inside?!?" replied Kei in a nervous voice. "Gulp. How am I gonna explain this to him??"

"Why don't you guys go outside, and have some breakfast? You can just tell me the whole story while eating." The three of them felt humbled by the man, and went outside and followed him inside his small cabin.

They sat at the table, and the garbage man removed his dirty gloves and coat, and prepared their breakfast on the table. "Bon appetite!!" he said. The 3 of them ate as if they haven't eaten for weeks, when the man asked them, "What were you doing inside that garbage container? You guys aren't….garbage men too, are you??" and he laughed.

Kei was about to reply, when Dan cut him off and said, "We were suppose to be at the ship right now, if it isn't for this dumb-ass over here" He pointed out his finger to Kei.

"Who you callin' a dumb-ass?? You're the du……" The man cuts him off. "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Kel Layzner. I'm a garbage man here. I collect some garbage here in the space colony, and even those scrap metals from destroyed mobiles suits during the war. I even keep some usable parts from those destroyed suits, and build something using those."

Kei almost choked himself. "So, you also build mobile suits from destroyed ones?!!" His eyes were glaring, still staring to Kel.

"Um, yeah. You could say that." Kel ate his soup. And with excitement, Kei almost fell down on his chair. "Well, you see, sir, I saw this destroyed mobile suit while we're doing a clean-up on space. You know, cleaning the up the messes during the war? While doing the clean-up, I saw a destroyed GP02a, and I was planning to…um….well, if you could just help me with it…."

"You're telling me to help you rebuild it, don't you?" Kel said. "And what's in it for me?"

"Well, sir," replied Kei in a gentle voice. "I'm planning to rebuild it. I want to keep it, but since my friends here wants to go back to the ship, I might as well sell it. 25 of the profit will be given to you. How's that?"

"Kei, you know, that thing's a monster." said Dan, worrying about the deal. "If that thing falls into wrong hands, it could start the war, or even the Apocalypse." Kel replied, "Of course, I won't be helping you to build that thing if you want the exact thing itself. I'm only helping you to build it as a replica, but of course, it works. There are some mobile suit enthusiasts, you know, and we could make a fortune out of it."

"That isn't a bad idea. The important thing is it doesn't contain any nukes." said Bert, feeling calm.

"Well, what are we waiting for, people?! Let's get started!!" Kei finished up his food and ran quickly outside. And the others followed him as well.

They started taking out the scraps from the container. They took out the GP02a torso, and Kei started using his laptop. "Bert, I know you're a good hacker. Can you hack the Anaheim Electronics website? Just hack Nina Purpleton's files, and you'll see her blueprints of the GP02a. That's all we need." Bert, looking worried, asked him, "If the website has a tracking device, we're toast!!"

"My laptop has a firewall, anti-spyware, and even anti-hack/virus programs! So don't worry about it, ok? Do you want to go back? Then go, MOVE IT!!"

They started helping picking out parts from broken mobile suits. "Guys, the Gundam uses a gundarium alloy for its construction, but since there are no gundarium alloys, and a lot of broken mobile suits and scrap metals came from Zakus, we might as well use those for the construction of the GP02a." said Kel, and begins to get all metals they can use for the reconstruction.

Kei was satisfied to Kel's idea. "Sounds good to me, since we're only making a replica of it. And also, Zakus use a super-hard steel alloy, so it isn't that bad."

"Wallah!" Bert showed them the printed blueprints of the GP02a. "Very well done, Bert!! said Kei, and he started getting the blueprints from him. Now, they started working with the parts.

It's been 4 days, and almost endless working. The three Salamis class ship crews were too desperate to finish the Gundam. They've only finished 75 of it. On the 1st day, they've only finished 1 leg of the Gundam, half of the other leg, and restored its torso. On the 2nd day, they've completely finished the other leg and 1 arm. On the 3rd day, they've finished the other arm, and were now building the atomic bazooka. On the 4th day, they've completely finished the atomic bazooka and its backpack, and on the 5th day, they're building its thruster binders.

All of them were tired, and took a rest at the end of the day. "Whew! I'm beat!" said Dan, lounging on the sofa. "Guys, tomorrow, will be the last day, for sure!! And we can all go back to the ship, for sure!!" Kei was very happy, as he looks outside the cabin, looking at the GP02a with one thruster binder on its left shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt your happiness, but surely, your leader, or whoever is in charge of you guys, will notice that you're gone in 6 days. Won't that be a trouble to you guys? You guys could be considered fired in your jobs on that place. So, what are your plans now?"

The three of them had a worried look on their faces. "Kel's right. If we go back, we'll be punished, and even might not accept us anymore. How are we gonna find jobs now?" said Bert, as he started to look at his two friends.

"If you want you can work for me." said Kel, smiling. "For now, you should take some rest, and we're gonna finish the Gundam tomorrow."

6th day arrives, and they've finished 1 thruster binder, and it took another 7 more hours to build and finish the 2nd one. By 3pm, the RX-78 GP02a "Physalis" Gundam is completely restored.

"Woohoo!!!" "Yeah!!" "Awright!!" "Wicked cool!!" All of them were so happy to see the finished Gundam. "Before we sell it, we're gonna repaint this thing." Kel placed the Gundam on a conveyer belt using a giant crane. The conveyer belt brought the Gundam into a huge container. "This, my friends, is where the Gundam will be painted!" Kel started operating the machine, and took an hour and a half to finish it. The huge container opened, and out came the repainted Gundam. It's very shiny, and looks very similar to the original one – blue torso, white arms, legs, thruster binders, etc.

"How bout if we test it?" said Kei excitedly. He went in the cockpit, and turned on the Gundam. The Gundam's eyes lit up in green. Kei moved the joystick-controller. The Gundam's hands moved up and down, alternately. "Now for a flight test!" He was about to fly off when the ceiling of the space colony exploded, and from there came in GM Quels.

The mobile suits started firing at the buildings and houses. "_Now, another war shall rise!! Only the righteous and strong ones shall live! No place for the wicked and weak!!"_


	4. Chapter 3: Go Gundam, Fight!

BLAST!! BOOM!!! The city is now in fire. Everything is in chaos, people running, children and women crying.

"Oh God!! This ain't good…" Kei stared at the GM Quels destroying almost every last piece of every structure. The Gundam didn't moved, as the pilot felt a felt shocked and, and his body shaking of fear.

"Ke….eii…..ca..ca…n youu…he..ear meee..??" A blurred voice came out from the radio inside the Gundam's cockipit. Kei answered the radio. "Yes, but your voice is blurred. Who are you anyway??"

"It's…s mee…, Ke..…l…turn….th…the ch….annel t…o… th…reee…." Kei turned it to channel 3. "Now, can you hear me clearly??" "Yes, loud and clear." Kei felt a slight relief when he heard Kel's voice clearly. "Listen Kei, I got me some left-over ammunitions from those broken mobile suits. Just stay where you are and I'm gonna load it with bullets."

Kel climbed up the crane, and maneuver it to the opposite of the original crane's position. Using the controls, he opened a secret hatch on the ground, and there were bullets and some beam rifles and Zaku machine guns in it. Kel got his radio and placed onto his ear. "Now, open the GP02a's head." Kei pushed the button and the Gundam's head opened. Kel, using the crane, loaded 60mm rounds on the head. After loading, Kei closed the head. "Now what should I do next? Fight those bastards?"

"Exactly!! What were you expecting?? Have all of us killed?? Go Kei!! We ain't got much time!!" Kel replied in a loud voice.

"But I'm just a Ball pilot, cleaning up war scraps!! I have no experience in battle yet!!"

"I can't be a pilot of that thing, I'm just a mobile suit programmer" Bert replied after he grabbed the radio from Kel.

Dan grabbed the radio. "Me neither. I'm not a good Ball pilot. You're one of the best Ball pilots in the crew!!"

"Listen," as Kel grabbed the radio from Dan. "I'll tell you how to pilot that thing. Just think of it as the Ball. It's movement controls are very similar from the Ball, except for the additional controls for using weapons. Now, do you know how to change the weapons of that Gundam?"

"I think I know." Kei is feeling very nervous. "Good. Do you see the red button on the joystick-like controller? That's the fire button. No go out there and give 'em hell!!"

"Sir, I spotted an unknown mobile suit, but it does look familiar." A GM Quel pilot spotted a mobile suit, a short, bulky and has this huge things placed on both its shoulders running down its arms which seems like huge, hollow tubes that look like weapons, and has a huge feet – which makes the mobile suit look like a dwarf. "I'll send you the picture."

CLICK!! A photo was captured, and the pilot sent it over to the commander. "_This can't be... All pilots, I want you to go to Sector 4 of the city, and destroy that mobile suits!! Everyone, move out!!"_

"ROGER!!" All the GM Quel pilots stopped firing, and headed for the junk yard of the city.

BLAST!!! FZZZT!!!! A GM started firing the Gundam. Using its shield, Kei blocked all the incoming laser beams. "Now it's _my_ turn!!" Kei switched the Gundam's weapon to the vulcan cannon. Pressing the fire button, the vulcan cannon on the Gundam's head fired, but misses the GM.

"WTH!??" Kei fired again, but this time misses the GM and shot down a 6-story building.

"What are you doing!?!?" said Kel on the radio, angrily. "This isn't a video game, you know!! Look, first you have to let the Gundam lock-on the target. If it does, then fire it!!"

"But it takes up too much time!!"

"JUST DO WHAT I SAY, DAMN IT!!" Kel almost threw the radio on the ground out of anger.

"Whatever you say." Kei let the Gundam lock-on the target. After several seconds, the target is locked-on, and presses the fire button.

RATATATA!! BOOM!! "NOOOOOO!!!!" The GM was shot on its torso, and then exploded.

"Wow!! Fighting is cooool!! I never knew this could be sooo easy!!" Kei was so happy for his 1st battle and shooting down an enemy. "See now? Just lock-on the target and…" A shadow covered the ground. Kel looked up and saw an enemy, pointing its huge gun towards them. "Oh God!! RUUNN!!!" Kel and the 2 ran away from the enemy, but the enemy is still pointing its gun towards them. "Kei!! Help uuuusss!!" Bert was gasping his breath as he tries to catch up with the other 2 who is running farther from him.

Kei heard his cry, and suddenly tries to look for them. As he searches for them, he saw a GM chasing 3 people. "NOOOOO!!!" Using the Gundam's thruster binders, he flew towards the GM. DASH!!! The Gundam flew so fast, but he saw the GM's finger almost pulling its gun's trigger. "You will NOT KILL THEM!!!!" He screamed, then a sudden flow of adrenaline rush covered his body, and he felt as if everything went slow-mo, but he was moving a lot faster.

Using the Gundam's shield, he threw it towards the enemy. BANG!! The GM was knocked down to the ground, having its arm holding the beam rifle torn apart. The Gundam was standing in front of the GM, looking at it, then fired its vulcan cannon. "NOOOO!!" The GM pilot was about to open the hatch, and saw his maker shoot him with an unknown light that blinded him. The Gundam gets its shield, and sets off.

BOOM!! The GM exploded. The three people looked at him, and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Dan pointed something behind the Gundam. Kei maneuver it towards the direction where Dan pointed it, and saw GM's coming towards him. "Die MOTHERS!!!" Kei sets off and this time, he used the Gundam's beam saber placed on its left hip armor using its right hand. SLASH!! KATUNG!!! WHAPACK!! He destroyed 3 GM's. BLASH!! BLASH!! Another GM is heading towards from its left, and shooting at him. Kei spots dropped beam rifles from destroyed GM's, and gets 1 of it. The GM is now near him and is about to punch him, but blocked using its shield, and presses the fire button.

BLAG!!! The GM is decapitated. Kei was surprised what his Gundam did. "WTH?? Why did my Gundam bashed the GM? It's supposed to fire it!!" "Um Kei, I forgot to tell you something." Kel cleared his throat, and continued his speech on the radio. "When you switch on some of your Gundam's weapons, there are available options that you can do. Set your beam rifle to shoot option instead of melee." Kei sets it, and pointed at the decapitated GM that was about to stand up. BLASH!! The GM was shot at the torso, leaving a big hole on the cockpit, and explodes.

More GM's are on the way to him. This time, Kei is really pissed off. Using the beam rifle, he shoots them down, leaving scrap metals along their way. BOOM!! He just shot another GM who tried to slash him using its beam saber. BLASH! BLASH!! CLIK-CLIK!! The beam rifle ran out of beam charges. "ARGGH!!!" Kei throws away the beam rifle and switched to the Gundam's beam saber and vulcan cannon. He flies towards the remaining GM's and slashed them one by one, and shoots them. SLASH!! BOOM!! RATATATATA!! Kei searched for other enemies inside the city, and found no more. He felt normal again, and looked at the destroyed GM's on the ground. "What have I done??" He sets off to the junk yard.

While flying, he saw 3 people waving at him. He sets the Gundam down the ground, and opened the hatch gets off the cockpit. "Hey Kei!! You were _awesome!!"_ Bert said excitedly as he saw Kei walking towards them. "Dude, you always surprise me that I almost crapped myself!!" Dan walks towards him and hugs him. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know what I did." Kei looks at the Kel, and gave him a smile. "Well Kei, I think there'll be a change in our deal. I'll give you this Gundam instead, for free!!" Kei said, "Really? But why??" Kel looked at the Gundam. It is crouched down, its right hand touching the ground. "Because the people will need you. Another war is sure to happen."

Bert went to the cockpit, and shouted, "HEY KEI!! I'M GONNA MODIFY SOMETHING TO YOUR GUNDAM!!" Kei was surprised, and ran towards him – "WAIT!!" As he reached him, he asked him why. Bert told him, "I'm gonna modify this to help you spot enemies from any directions. Just be sure to keep the Gundam's head, or this feature will not work anymore." He started to work on the modification. Kel went towards Kei, and both of them went in the cabin. Dan went to the crane.

Bert finished the modification at last, and went inside the cabin. "Hey guys!! I just finished it!!" The 3 of them went outside. "Kei, I'm gonna give you a gift, but be sure to use it wisely, or else this could cause much serious problems. I want you to remember this: never, EVER, let this be onto the wrong hands. Be sure to keep it yourself, ok?" Kel gave him a serious look. "Uh, yeah, sure!! Hehehe!" Kei laughed a bit, looking at Kel.

"Ok, Dan! Load it in!!" The crane, controlled by Dan, is holding something that looks like a rocket. Dan loads it in the GP02a's backpack. "That is a Mark-81 nuke warhead. It's a prototype, and was never used in battle. The Mark-82 warhead, which was originally used by the GP02a, came from it. It is said that the Mark-82's predecessor has more power than it." Kei was surprised what Kel said. "Well, thank you. I promise you I'll use this for peace. Where did you got this warhead anyway?"

"My brother," Kel looks up on the sky. "is a mobile armor pilot before. Kelly Layzner, owned that warhead. It was 5 yrs. ago. He was supposed to test that warhead to prove if it can be used in the war. He was a test pilot for Anaheim Electronics, piloted a Rick Dom with a modified bazooka for the Mark-81 warhead. Unfortunately, he was ambushed by the Earth Federation mobile suits, thinking that it's a Zeon mobile suit trying to shoot their base, and ended up having his Rick Dom destroyed. What they didn't know was he was still alive, and the warhead is still safe. A Zeon pilot spotted him, and brought his destroyed Rick Dom to a Zeon ship. There, he was recruited as a Zeon pilot, and piloted a mobile armor. And for the warhead, he kept it in the mobile armor. During the One-Year War, he lost 1 of his arm, and his mobile armor destroyed. He lived in this junk yard after that war, and kept the mobile armor and warhead in this junk yard, which he originally owned. During the war of 0083, he was recruited again by the Zeon, after they lost in the One-Year War, and during that time, he restored his mobile armor."

He looks at the demolished buildings, with an anguish expression on his face. "He died on that war. He was shot down by a Gundam owned by the Earth Federation Forces. After his wife heard this, she went away, and gave me this junk yard." Tears are running down his face.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. I promise you, I'm gonna avenge your brother." Kei looks at the GP02a. He then saw a light from the hole on the ceiling of the space colony. "Kei, it looks like there's another battle happening. I'm sure they're not yet finished…"

Kei runs towards his Gundam, and sets off to the holed ceiling. What does space awaits him??

* * *

**I thank all the people who read my story. Even though you haven't made review/s yet, I'm very happy that at least you read it. I promise you people, I'm gonna make chapter 4 ASAP!!!**


End file.
